The use of weapons, such as firearms, has been around for a long time. Firearms are typically used by law enforcement individuals, military personnel or hunters. When using these firearms, training of personnel in the use of firearms in these environments is important as a wayward shot may result in the injury of an innocent bystander or a waste of ammunition.
In order to practice one's accuracy, firearm owners may typically go to a shooting range whereby they can fire live ammunition at either standing or moving targets. However, the use of live ammunition may be quite expensive over the course of time.
Therefore, there is provided a blank firing laser attachment for use with firearms which assist firearm owners to improve their accuracy.